I'd tell you the secret but then I'd have to kill you
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Some are not all that they appear to be and sometimes taking a second look at a situation might reveal more than you first believed. Now there is a certain group who is about to learn this lesson for themselves. But will it happen before something big happens or will it be done too late for them? You'd better watch your back because you might not be alone. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A human figure runs along the wall slowing once reaching a corner then peers around it. The figure glances side to side looking for anyone but spots no one so the figure continues onward. The figure heads to a door and stops to glance around making sure no one is around then knocks seven times putting the knocks in a pattern that cannot be known to outsiders.

The door opens and the figure slips inside with the door closing behind the figure.

"Welcome." The first figure greets as the two figures gather at a table now that both of them have made it.

"We don't know how long we have." The figure that just joined reminds the other.

"Yes. Let's get down to business." The other figure nods in agreement. The figure puts a tablet looking device on the table. The figure pushes a button and a hologram pops up from the light showing a man in a cloak. "Agent 14 and Agent 13 reporting. We have infiltrated the location."

"Very good." The cloaked man responds sounding pleased. "Now report to me every chance you get. You know what to do and continue until further instructions are given. But if it can't wait then you are allowed to make a move outside of the instructions already provided to you."

"Yes sir." The two figures salute then the connection is cut in which the hologram disappears as if being turned off.

"You heard him." The first figure takes the tablet that the figure had set out.

The other figure who had arrived last nods. "Yes. Let's do this."

The two figures move over to the door and they listen for any sounds of anyone being outside. They hear nothing so they sneak out of the room and sneak off into two other rooms carefully shutting the doors to the room that they just left, behind themselves trying not to be loud especially as a flashlight shines in the direction but the two figures escaped just in time.

"I wonder how Agent 1 and Agent 2 are doing." The figure that went to the room last wonders quietly out loud in a whisper as the figure flops to a sitting position once a safe distance away from the room.

While the other figure is looking out the window in the area that the figure is in right now, to the peaceful night outside of said window. "Let our mission truly begin." The figure whispers to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It's a regular morning at Whammy's house.

Near being one of the first to awaken going about his daily routine. He showers then changes then heads down for breakfast.

Mello is not long behind him along with any who just happen to awaken at the time that day.

They don't eat at the same table but Mello does give a few glances in Near's direction though that's normal as the two are rivals.

After breakfast its classes in which Mello is vigorously taking notes while Near plays with his hair in a bored manner and Matt of course is playing his D.S. trying to keep it hidden from the teacher who is obviously teaching.

"Alright now we will be moving to a new topic." The teacher tells the class. "Spies."

Near blinks his eyes flickering up to the board like he does every now and then in class.

Mello is also looking at the board while Matt stays zoned out.

"Spies were once all around us. Especially in the time of wars. They would be in secret staying in places then would send messages updating the enemy on the activities of the group they are spying on. Spies began to dissipate as time went on though and now it's quite rare to even hear about a real spy in this day in age. The main thing that is the closest to an olden day spy is undercover cops and FBI agents but nothing like how it was in the past. However if it was back in the day then any one of you could have been a spy and we wouldn't even know until you were caught. It didn't matter if they had any training in the justice system or not back in the day. Many spies were not caught in time often escaping to their homes or other safe locations available before they could officially be caught. Spies are crafty and are like foxes in that sense. Now the first ever spy was found in…." The teacher continues to talk on about the lesson going more in depth about the history of spies.

Near turns away looking out the window by his seat that he usually sits in. He feels a gaze on him and he doesn't need to look to know it's Mello who probably already did some research on the subject so he's taking a break since he knows this stuff as he sometimes does if he believes he is good on the topic.

Mello watches him for a bit longer then turns away back to the teacher who is teaching.

Class is over not long after and they gather anything that they brought with them as they leave heading to their next class.

Classes are a routine at Whammy's house instead of sending them to a public school this way they can not only truly monitor their learning but actually try to give topics that will interest the orphans who are above the more regular kids their age or of any age. They are made to help the minds of the geniuses develop in a way that a normal school cannot provide.

Just before lunch an orphan is walking by a conference room when said orphan is suddenly pulled inside.

The other orphan shushes the orphan that the other orphan had pulled in.

The two go to the table and the other orphan puts a tablet on the table making sure that the screen is facing upwards.

The orphan watches as the other orphans tablet is turned on just waiting for it all to be ready.

"Updating. Activity appears regular. No suspicious movements from the adults and no known calls from L or any outside link that would be of value." The other orphan reports as the two watch the tablet.

"Orphans continue on with their day as we expect them to with nothing strange. None show to be new enemies at the moment." The orphan also reports in which the other orphan glances to the one speaking for a moment.

The door knob shakes and the two orphans end their report by grabbing the tablet locking it as they duck under the table using the chairs to keep them from being spotted.

An adult opens and looks around inside yet doesn't notice anything out of place. "Maybe someone just closed the door." She speaks to herself not noticing anyone after that she found the conference room door closed when it was open last she checked. She shrugs then just leaves.

The two orphans watch from where they are under the table. They then sneak out a few moments later moving around one of the chairs by going on either side; then they sneak out of the room after ensuring that no one will see them only to move their separate ways quickly.

Later….

Classes have ended and one of the orphans heads on his way to his room to put some books away.

Said orphan however pauses just as he turns a corner only to quickly hide around it listening quietly.

"We cannot allow this to continue like how it is." A voice from around the corner speaks loud enough for the secretly listening orphan to hear.

"That's why we are doing what we are doing. We just have to keep it quiet." Another voice joins in on the conversation.

"I know I know. We swore secrecy and everything. I hope we can do it soon because it needs to change. Now!" The first voice speaks up again this time with a rather impatient tone sounding in the spoken words.

"Patience. We have time to spare at the rate that things are coming along after all. It will happen though that much can be said for sure. They will get it done. Especially when we have the help needed for such a task."

"Okay let's stop for now before someone hears us."

The orphan takes that as his cue to leave and he hurries running off as quietly as he can. He travels around the other way to get to the bedrooms despite that direction having been the longer way around. He hurries into one of the rooms shutting the door as he turns to the person that he wishes to speak to at the moment.

The person in the room turns his head to look to the other upon hearing the orphan come inside with the door being closed behind them.

"Matt. I need a favor." The orphan tells the only other currently in the room. "It's a pretty easy one so you should have no trouble at all with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"What can I do for ya?" Matt inquires to the orphan with his usual friendly smile on his face.

"I need the files of everyone that Rodger has on his computer." The orphan informs him causing Matt to tilt his head to the side in curiosity upon hearing this request from the other.

"Why do you need them?" Matt asks him as the orphan settles in sitting on the red heads bed.

"I just need to do some research. I plan on doing a project on diversity and I need to see somethings about the others as I want to try to make some of them feel included too." The orphan tells Matt who isn't sure that he believes that. "I can also give you some smokes for the trouble." The orphan adds like a little something extra.

"Fine but you didn't get these files from me." Matt sighs slightly in defeat and is tossed a pack of smokes as well as a flash drive.

"Go ahead and put them on there so I can take my time with my research." The orphan requests and watches Matt pull out one of his hidden laptops.

Matt opens the laptop and types a little on it before putting the flash drive inside making sure that only the files will be copied. He glances to the orphan as it loads looking like it's just a side glance to the other. "How'd you even get these smokes?" He asks a question on his mind. "Not that I'm complaining. You did me a good service by getting me them. I'm a bit impressed you could get a whole pack."

"Let's just say that I have my resources." The orphan tells him causing the other to raise an eyebrow at the answer though he doesn't ask about it any further than that.

Matt finishes the copying and removes the flash drive handing it back to the orphan. "Here you are. All of the files of everyone here at Whammys is on there."

"Thank you." The orphan takes the flash drive from Matt gently. He gets up and leaves with Matt watching him go only to turn away.

Matt closes the laptop deciding to just kinda forget that this happened and instead enjoy his new smokes. He's thankful for it as he would usually have to do a small trade to get just one. He now doesn't have to until the pack runs out. He leans back smiling to himself at the thought that maybe this time he'll have enough money to buy the game he was hoping to get.

Meanwhile the other orphan makes it into a different orphans room who looks up when he enters. He holds up the flash drive with a smile on his face. "I got it."

"Great. Let us get to work then." The only other orphan drops to his knees only to pull out a laptop that was hidden underneath the bed. He opens the laptop turning it on while the orphan with the flash drive settles next to him. He tilts a hand palm up at the orphan sitting next to him silently asking for the flash drive.

The other orphan hands the flash drive over and the one with the laptop places the flash drive into the slot uploading what was copied on it to appear on the screen.

"Okay. Let us start to compare data." The orphan with the laptop on his lap mostly says to the one sitting next to him.

"It's a lot of files to go through though luckily we have a little program from you know who that can sort through it quickly." The orphan reaches over as he is allowed to press one button on the laptops keyboard.

The two of them watch as the files are quickly sorted through with information being scanned to see if they are the same… Or at least say or even mean the same thing. They wait just a little longer until the laptop gives a quiet beep with four files being shown screen.

"We got a hit." The orphan without the laptop on his lap speaks with slight excitement in his tone of voice. "Well four hits really."

"That we do. So now we have possible suspects." The orphan holding the laptop nods in agreement to the statement made by the other. "Now all we have to do is to try to figure out whether or not this means that they are actually involved."

"I would say that it is a very good chance that they are if their information is different than what it actually should be." The orphan next to him voices his opinion looking at the one beside him. In the middle of the one without the laptop speaking the one with the laptop turns to look to him allowing their eyes to meet. "Plus I heard two of them talking about something. It sounded suspicious." He explains to the other what it is that he had heard making the other slightly hum in slight thought.

"That is indeed most curious. They're hiding something that much can be said for sure." The orphan moves the laptop off of his laptop letting the other take it to put it on the bed. "We'll need to do our own spying now. Try to catch whatever we can without getting caught."

"What else is new for us?" The other jokes moving his hands away after having placed the laptop on the bed.

The one who did have the laptop on his lap laughs a little upon hearing what the other has spoken. "That is true. It is what we do the best after all."

"Quite so." The other orphan nods his head smiling doing both in agreement. "Why else would we be in such a business if we weren't good at what we do."

"Well said." The one orphan gets up to his feet and the other does the same. "Okay we'll meet tomorrow at one of our marked spots. Let's say number twenty two."

"Sounds good to me." The other orphan nods to this and turns to leave but pauses only to glance back to the only other orphan in the room. "The clock seems to be ticking so we'll need to try to work as quickly as we can."

The one orphan nods with a small sound of agreement then the other leaves the room for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mello is staring at the clock as he has already completed the task that they are to be doing for the rest of the class. He counts down the seconds as the clock gets closer and closer to the time for the bell to ring. He grabs his books one second before it does ring and gets up. He puts the paper in the basket on the empty desk by the door before hurrying down the hallway to drop his books off in his room. He dumps them on his bed not really caring then heads out wanting to get one of his chocolate bars from his hiding place in the kitchen fridge. He ducks down into a crouch once he has entered the door to the kitchen he keeps low moving around the counters cautiously.

The orphans aren't actually supposed to come in here but those that are brave enough and sneaky enough manage to get inside anyways.

Mello pauses to peer around the corner of one of the counters when he comes up to it. He is rather quick to duck back around upon spotting two unexpected people in the kitchen. He is rather curious about what these unusual guests could be doing in the rather empty kitchen.

"Don't worry sir. Everything is going very well. It's just as you had planned sir." One of the unusual visitors tells the only other that the two think are in the room as of right now. "Such a wonderful plan did you ever set up sir. Such intelligence to be expected of a man such as great as you."

"Of course it is going so smoothly." The other responds to such words spoken to him. "I am the one who came up with such an idea in the first place. It is only expected to go exactly as I had planned it too. The government has no idea that this is even going on. We have our safety under the cover of this orphanage. We're one step ahead of any who could be considered our enemy. After all this orphanage is rather secluded so it was the perfect idea from me to set up to start our plan out here. Where no one will ever bother us or possibly find out."

"Yes of course sir. Those were the most excellent of choices. And so well worded." The one talking to the other tells said other while Mello almost wants to snort thinking to himself 'suck up.' About the one who had just spoken.

"Now then. The plan will be moving into motion by about next week. So make sure everyone is prepared. As long as it continues going so smoothly then the world will never even know what hit it."

"Yes of course sir. It will be done do not worry." The one speaking to the other confirms and the eavesdropping blonde realizes that it is time to get out of there.

Mello does a careful as well as quiet crouch sprint as he dashes for the door. He makes it and straightens only to rush towards where the bedrooms are. He doesn't really notice any other orphans he passes by on his way there. Though he luckily doesn't run into anyone on his hurry back to his room.

No one even gives a second look at this or even try to ask him what he's running for. They have just gotten to the point that they don't really even bat an eye at such behaviour.

Mello makes it to his room closing the door behind himself in which he begins to pace now inside the current safety of his room. His mind is racing as he attempts to piece together what he had just heard. He words sounding much too sinister to be of any sort of normal conversation. "What kind of shady shit could they truly be up to? And who else happens to be involved in whatever this most likely evil plan could be." As he continues his pacing begins to become even more and more vigorous. "It has to have deeper roots than what I had heard. I just need to figure out these roots and how far down this is truly going." At this point he is moving rather quickly without getting to the point of running, from one end of the room to the other. "I will find out what it is. I have to. If they really are going to make a move so soon then I don't have much time." He slightly bites his lip for a few paces back and forth. He does this for awhile longer before coming to a stop in which he sighs heavily. "I'm not really going to find out anything staying locked up in here though." He finally leaves the room heading off.

The sun has begun to set as can be beautifully seen from the orphanage. It is painting the sky an orange color like brushing the orange over the blue of the sky.

In a more secluded spot of the orphanage not usually used by the orphans especially at this time of the day, a figure moves about carefully however attempting to act completely casual.

Though there isn't too much to worried about with the soccer match going on and some of the others either hanging out or doing any form of studying.

The figure slows to a stop upon arriving at a currently closed door to one of the rooms here. The figure glances around taking a look down one direction of the hallway only to turn to the other way soon coming to a confirmation that no one else is there. With this confirmation the figure moves into the room as quickly and quietly as possible just in case someone might be on their way to the area for whatever reason.

Another figure happens to be already in the room who turns to look to the figure that enters the room. This figure has already set up a laptop with information already displayed on its screen. The figure gives a smile of greeting to the one that has just arrived into the room. "Greetings. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah sorry I'm a bit late." The figure moves further into the room with a rub to the back of the head for a moment while doing so. "Anyways you know that I hate doing what I do to you on this mission right?" The other figure knows that the other would have made sure that the room is clear of anyone else being in there so they can speak freely here in this current moment.

The other figure gives a soft slight chuckle upon hearing those words come out of the other. "Of course I do. We've been partners for many years now. I know and understand that sometimes such behaviour just comes along with the job."

"Right. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." The figure responds and shifts the laptop making sure that the other, who comes up to said figures side, can see it. "We should get started on our work then because of how careful we need to be about being caught."

"Yeah." The other figure nods in agreement to such a statement as that made by the only other figure in the room. "Oh and speaking about work I actually learned about something that you will want to hear."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Two people approach a set of double doors cautiously yet acting completely calmly. They are coming from two different directions though no one else is in the hall with them. They come to a stop at a set of double doors and glance around cautiously before looking to each other.

"We gotta get in there. There is no way that it doesn't go this far. We just gotta see for ourselves." One speaks to the other keeping their voice down to a whisper.

"It shouldn't take long once we get inside." The other responds also in a whisper as they try to not get noticed. "There should be a lot seeing as how they don't even seem to expect anyone from the group to come looking for them."

The first nods in agreement then kneels by the door knobs looking at the keyhole. "I can pick the lock easy. Just keep watch." The first tells the other who nods then as the first pulls out the lock pick to get to work the other keeps alert for anyone coming. The first takes only a few moments before there is a small click indicating that the lock is no longer keeping the door locked.

The other turns upon hearing this and the first opens one of the doors carefully.

"All clear." The first whispers and leads the other into the room. The first locks the door to help them by giving them warning if someone is coming in plus it seems like it is how it was left.

The two begin hurrying around the room already knowing that they aren't being watched by any sort of cameras having checked from other visits here. They start on opposite ends working towards the desk in the room as they check any shelves as well testing to see if a part of the walls are hollow. They even shift some pictures and art around to check for anything behind them. They haven't found anything that they were looking for until they reach the desk in the room. They start opening drawers. They make sure to close each drawer after thoroughly looking through it before moving onto the next drawer. However before they could open anymore pausing almost at the top, they hear voices coming from the other side of the door. They quietly close the drawer they were looking through before keeping low behind the desk as the lock clicks letting who it is inside.

"I'm telling you that we just need only a little longer." One voice becomes clearer as the door is opened. "It should be ready soon."

"Yes yes so I've heard. But we shouldn't delay this for too much longer." The other voice responds with footsteps entering the room. "The longer we wait the more likely someone will catch onto what is going on here."

The two behind the desk glance to each other before the taller one pulls out a device in which the two share a nod. They listen as the two footsteps pause in the middle on the room a little in front of the desk.

The taller one behind the desk slightly leans out peering around one side before bringing the device up so the two are in its view. He hits a button and a small red round light lights up softly.

"I know but it will be done before they even know that anything is going to happen. Just in time for the big test. Which will be perfect with everyone we need in the same room together all at once so time will be saved."

"Right right. As long as things go smoothly and we don't get any surprises then we should be good then." The other voice confirms.

"By the way I need to ask…" The first voice pauses as if afraid of getting hurt for asking this. "What does Watari think about this plan?" The question is asked a little softly and with a touch of hesitance making it all the more clear that there is fear over even asking about this.

"Watari doesn't know about any of this!" The other voice snaps at the first causing the first person to yelp in fear and slightly surprise. "And we are going to keep it that way! Am I understood?"

At this the first gives a small yet fearful meek sound to try to say that the words were understood.

"Good." The other seems to be calmer now at the confirmation of the words being understood. "Now. We need to get a move on so get out of my office!"

There's some hurried footsteps rushing off elsewhere while the other who stayed sighs.

"What I do for those idiots and this is what I get in return. They're lucky I'm so forgiving."

The taller one behind the desk pulls the device back pressing the button to let the small light go out.

The two behind the desk share a look knowing that they had to hurry and leave before they are caught. They wait listening as the one they are trying to not get spotted by moves around a little. They notice the other going over to a painting looking thoughtfully at it. They take this chance and quietly dart out the door and down the hall.

"We gotta tell the group!" One speaks in a hushed tone as they both know that they will need to do this right away.

Carefully they make it to one of their rooms and make sure the door is closed feeling lucky that they made it before anyone even noticed.

The one whose room this is pulls out a hidden laptop from between the bedframe and the mattress.

The other waits while the one pulls up the video chat and the video chat is quickly answered.

"I hope you have big news to share with me." The person that they have contacted tells the two who give a slight head bow in respect. "Otherwise I don't know why you'd be calling me so soon after your last report."

"We do have big news." One informs the person on the video call. "We're running out of time."

The person in the video call slightly leans forward at this. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

The device used earlier is attached to the laptop by a cord and the one whose laptop it is types so the one on the other side of the call can see the video.

Once the video is done the one on the other side of the call looks concerned about this.

"We need to move fast. Pick up the pace in your gathering of information. And do it quickly. I expect to hear from you again soon with more information. You need to keep me up to speed more often now and we cannot let them reach that date unless there is a plan to stop them."

The two nod in understanding with serious expressions on their faces and the call comes to an end as they need to keep it short.

"I'll take the west area and you take the east. We'll divide the orphanage between us then rejoin each other in my room at night." One suggests in which the other nods.

They hide the laptop and device before hurrying out of the room splitting up to cover more ground.

Later…..

Mello looks into the common room before moving on only seeing Matt and Linda in there.

Matt notices Mello.

Linda on the other hand is looking disappointed at the half finished puzzle with no Near sitting there. Her arms holding her sketchbook to her chest.

Matt hurries over as the blonde begins to walk away. "Hey Mels! Wait! We should-"

"Maybe later Matt." Mello tells Matt then hurries off leaving a confused goggle wearing red head behind.

"What's gotten him so busy?" Matt wonders to himself a little out loud. "Well maybe he's looking for Near. Welp hopefully nothing bad will happen." He heads off elsewhere wondering where Near even is at the moment. He decides to check the library wanting to just wait to see what will happen between the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello continues moving all the while glancing around himself as well as listening as carefully as he can. He comes to the last area of the orphanage to search and grumbles to himself. "Just fucking great. I got nothing. No sign or nothing." He sighs heavily with his shoulders slumping. "Now what should I do?" His thoughts are however interrupted when he spots a teacher pausing to glance around herself. He ducks down around a corner peering cautiously out as he slightly crouches. He has one hand on the corner slightly clutching it. He watches in curiosity and wondering what's gotten into the teacher who is normally so laid back.

She heads off down another way in which Mello follows after her now having something new to do with himself. She leads him towards a door not far from where he first spotted her, where she pauses once more truly wanting to ensure that she wasn't being followed.

Mello stays hidden though he peers back around the corner he had hid behind when he hears the door open. He is just in time to see the teacher he had followed head into the room leaving the door open. He is quick to go to the door peering inside.

The room looks like a storage room of some sort though the teacher heads towards the back wall as Mello watches her do so.

The teacher does something to the wall only for a secret passage to open up. In which the teacher heads inside the dimly lit staircase that has been revealed with the walls looking to be stone like a dungeon.

Mello follows inside just in time as the door starts to close. He glances back as the door slightly slams shut behind him having slide from one side to the other just like how it had opened. He turns back to the slight spiral stone staircase and the deeper it goes the darker it looks though it is technically lit up a little. He follows the staircase with the teacher having gotten ahead while he was distracted by the door. He soon makes it down to the bottom but he pauses to peer into the room.

Mainly the center of the room is lit up leaving the edges by the walls left in darkness thanks to the dying lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. There is some tables here and there with a bunch of different things set up on it from papers to blueprints and about two computers. There's also a large red tool chest closer to the far corner but it has been placed to stay in the light so it can be seen. Finally there is some sort of large mostly silver colored metal machine in the dead center of the room. It has some slightly clear yet bumpy looking tubes coming from it going downwards into the cool cement flooring.

Mello ducks down quickly into the darkness wanting to watch to figure out what's going on down here. He isn't completely sure what in the world he is looking at.

"Yes. Yes. This will work." The teacher nods looking over the machine while also walking around it. "They've done such a good job. I'm sure that he'll be very pleased with how things have turned out." The teacher goes to one of the tables and begins writing on one of the pieces of paper set out on one of the tables in the room.

There is silence around them and Mello glances to other darker areas considering moving around to inspect the machine to attempt to figure out what in the world is going on here.

The teacher however finishes whatever she had been writing down on the piece of paper. "Okay then. Right on schedule. We'll be ready in time. Hopefully the machine doesn't mess up or anything when the time comes. They'll be so dead if anything like that is to happen. He would never allow such a slip up. Not after all this time we've spent getting it ready and how much we've made him wait." She reaches over gently placing a hand against the machine almost as if marveling about it. "It's so exciting. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep until it's time for it to do its thing. What it was built to do."

Mello can clearly imagine the smile spread across her face without having to look at her.

"He most certainly will be very pleased with how everything has come along. He will especially be pleased with the news on how well it all looks." The teacher takes a pause to pick up examining some blueprints that she turns with her body to look at the blueprints. She lowers the blue prints to look upon the machine before raising the blueprints once more. She does this a few more times before nodding to herself. "Yes yes this will do just nicely. Everything looks to be complete as far as I can tell." She turns back to the table placing the blueprints back down on the table she had picked them up from. "I absolutely must report this to him at once." She speaks flipping one palm to be facing the ceiling at chest height and makes a fist with the other hand lightly smacking it against the palm of her hand. "Oh I can't wait to see his face when he hears just how well his oh most wonderful and brilliant plan is coming together." After she has spoken those words her hands come up to her face with her hands placed upon her cheeks. "Oh he'll be so proud and happy. I'll get to see him smile at me. Ohh I must go right away!" She turns lowering her hands back down to her sides. She hurries up the stairs slightly jogging due to wearing high heels with no practice running in them.

Mello is quick to follow her trying to stay quiet but he doesn't feel like possibly getting trapped in there. He keeps in what he believes should be her blind spot which seems to work. He makes a mental note of how to open the door watching her press the pattern on a loose broken looking brick that slides in and out when pushed on different spots. He follows her out quickly ducking down behind a nearby box as she glances back to ensure the door close.

The door closes and the teacher not having seen the blonde orphan heads off to go to talk to whoever this 'he' turns out to be.

Mello comes out of hiding once she's gone and gets out of the room before he is caught. He heads down the hall thinking to himself however he manages to stop before he runs right into Near.

Near looks to his face regarding him with his stormy grey eyes for a moment or two while Mello stares back. He seems to have gathered all of the information he needs to read the others emotions.

Which isn't hard considering that at times it can seem like Mello is an open book with his emotions.

"What's wrong?" Near inquires to the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

"Nothing you need to know." Mello grumbles kicking at the ground once before tapping his toes on the ground twice as he stares at them. He then slightly slams his foot back down onto the ground.

"Are you sure?" Near questions as he watches this but as Mello only slightly tries to play with the floor using his foot, he looks up to the others face. "You seem pretty worked up over all of this." He points out to the other who stops playing with the floor.

"Damn it Near I don't need your help!" Mello pushes past the smaller boy storming away.

Near doesn't do anything to stop the other as he just stumbles a little before turning to watch the blonde orphan head off. He can hear the others grumbling get further and further away from him. He brings a hand up to his hair taking a strand only to twirl it around his pointer finger. He does so almost as if thoughtfully still watching where Mello had gone despite the other having already left from sight. "I wonder happened to him or what has gotten into his mind." He wonders to himself and he stays there for a little longer before heading off on his own way.

Back with Mello…

The blonde orphan with the number two spot in the rankings continues storming along through the orphanage heading towards his room. "Damn it. I don't understand. What the fuck in the world is going on down there!? I can figure it out. Yeah I can fucking do it." He heads along going towards where the bedrooms and as he grumbles some more he passes by a corner… Not even noticing the figure hiding there slightly in the dark. "I mean it's gotta have some sort of purpose but I can't even think about what in the world it could be! Ugh! This is going to drive me crazy! I need answers!"

The figure is leaning against the corner and when Mello is far enough away said figure moves away from the wall. The figure heads off stuffing both hands into clothing pockets. "What could be happening right under our noses?"

Later…

One arrives to where the other is waiting.

The other, who is standing leaning against the wall arms and legs crossed, looks up then around to ensure that they are indeed completely alone here. The other, not seeing that anyone has followed them, pushes away from the wall uncrossing both legs and arms.

The two stand there facing each other with rather serious expressions on their faces.

"I didn't find anything." The one who had just arrived informs the other who is there too. "Well what about you?" The one questions with a rather hopeful tone. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I did actually. I found out about something that is really big news for us." The other informs the one who had been here first who is quietly listening to the other speak. "You're never going to believe it but turns out there is something hidden away in a secret room." As this is explained the one can be seen perking up a little upon hearing this news. "We just need to get to it and make sure that we are not caught."

"Shall we go right now?" The one suggests looking into the others eyes as he becomes a little thoughtful. "I mean we are running short on time." The one points out in which the other softly nods in agreement to that. "So we should begin our investigation into this thing, whatever it is, before it becomes too late." The one continues even as the only other person in that area brings a hand up to chin level with the two parts touching, in thought. "We might need to do extra work especially with observations so we should give ourselves a fair amount of time to do it."

The other nods lowering the raised hand back down. "Ah yes that would probably be a good idea."

And so with that the two head on their way to the location that they need to get to.

"I'm not entirely sure how to get in however I am sure of us. And that we will be able to find our way inside of there." The other speaks to the one before they enter the room as the one turns to look to the other.

The one nods in agreement also giving a confident small noise of agreement.

The two turn back to the task at hand and try to figure out how to get in without causing any suspicion. They try playing around with the wall until the other spots the brick that he remembers.

The other puts in the pattern that should be right and sure enough the door opens.

"Good job." The one congratulates to the other then they head inside hurrying down the stairs but pause crouching low upon hearing voices up ahead.

They stop at the bottom of the stairs only to peer inside of the room spotting two figures in there with their backs to them.

"This is great news. And everything here seems to be in perfect order as to be expected." One of those in the room speaks to the other with a rather pleased tone of voice.

"Why yes of course sir." The other in the room keeps her tone of voice happy and cheerful. Her upper body is slightly hunched as she watches the other. She has a rather big smile on her face as if she is absolutely pleased with herself.

One of the two who are trying to not get spotted gestures his head in the direction of some of the darkness in which the other one nods silently. The one leads the two of them carefully but quickly into the darkness almost doing a summersault like roll to get there without being spotted.

"Yes yes and no one will be able to stop us." The man in the main area of the room speaks nodding his head a little to the woman in the room. "I am very pleased with all of you."

"I am most certain that the rest will most definitely be very pleased to hear this." The woman responds with happiness and admiration upon hearing such kind praise coming from the man she clearly looks up to.

The two hidden in the darkness try to get as good of a look as possible at the machine then glance to each other a little worried at the sight of such a thing. They turn back to the other two in the room when one begins speaking once more.

"Now all we will have to do is make sure we are ready by the time that the date comes around."

"Why yes I can guarantee we'll be ready by then."

"Perfect."

The two head to leave causing the two that are hidden to be all that's left in the room. Once the older two close the door the younger two step out into view.

One rushes over to the machine and circles it looking at it a little closely while the other begins looking over the papers and blueprints. They both are very careful to not touch anything just in case.

"You should come look at this." One calls to the other causing the other to hurry over to where the one is looking at a blueprint.

"This machine is going to be used to steal something and store it within itself. But why is not made clear let alone what exactly it is." The other notes out loud looking over the blueprint.

"I think we should return with more proper equipment so we can properly report this finding to HQ." The one suggests looking up from the blueprint to the other who turns to meet the ones gaze only to nod.

So the two leave for now being cautious and careful finding the same pattern works for both sides of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Matt is walking around during class time. He is skipping and though he knows that he shouldn't as he could get in trouble he honestly doesn't care. He is in third place in the rankings after all so it's not like it's going to be a huge loss to him to miss a few classes. He is looking around himself while quietly thinking. 'What could it mean?' His thoughts almost feel like they are echoing in his head. 'It has to mean something important right…? But I just don't understand what it could be.' His thoughts come to a stop as he sighs to himself. "Only one way to find out." He heads off towards his room for now.

Later...

A figure opens a door peeking inside only to slightly glance side to side. Said figure steps into the room upon seeing anyone. "I'm in." The figure keeps a quiet tone trying to be sneaky. "I'll open the door."

"Okay." A voice on the other side of the line as the owner of the voice has the other earpiece to talk to the figure in the room. "I hear you loud and clear. Both cameras are working as I can see both. Go ahead and head on further inside. I am detecting no heat signatures so far."

"Rodger that." The figure responds and uses the pattern to open the door before heading on through it. The figure cautiously makes it down the stairs but moves quickly knowing that they need to make good time on this. The figure makes it to the bottom but has to jump down landing with a roll into darkness upon spotting two people.

"Do we need to test it out before the day comes?" One of the two in that are in the room question the other one in the room along with him.

"It should be good. And testing it now may be a bit of a dangerous idea. Especially if something goes wrong. One of the kids will just go missing." The other in the room respond ducking his head a little as if scared of getting yelled at for speaking up.

"That is true." The one reaches towards the machine gently touching a part with no buttons or levers. "Then we shall just do it when the correct time comes."

"Yes sir." The other in the room sounds very relieved to hear that he is not in trouble at all.

The one in the room along with him is about to speak when they pause at a small sound. "I think I heard something."

Both of the two turn around glancing around to try to locate where the source of the slight scratching noise had been.

The figure hidden in darkness slightly ducks his head hoping that he won't be noticed. He slightly glances

"I found the source of that sound. There's a rat to your left. I'm picking up on its heat signature. Try scaring it into the room before they find you." The voice on the other side of the earpiece tells the one hidden in the darkness.

The figure in the darkness moves a little waving a hand out to try to scare the small creature. The figure notices that it works as said rat runs off into the light to be seen with a squeak.

"Humph." The one in the room that seems to be the boss of the group. "Stupid rats." He pulls out a pistol with a silencer on it and shoots at the rat killing it rather quickly. "That was a mild inconvenience. We probably should make sure that none will be getting to the machine though. We need to ensure that they won't be messing up our machine." He lowers the gun down to hang in his hand at his side. "Don't want them to chew anything after all."

"Yes of course I can get traps to trap them." The other in the room offers to his boss. "I can get it done right away."

"I'll send you to do so in a moment." The boss responds to this turning away to look back to the machine. "I wanna check something over before we move around to try to shoot any rats currently left alive in here. Just to be sure that the ones already out and about will not be chewing anything."

"Ah yes of course we can do that." The other in the room nods in agreement to this and the two of them turn to the machine once more.

Though the two of them are slightly glancing around listening for any more sounds every now and again. They really don't want any more rats to come around or surprise them.

"Things aren't looking good." The voice on the other side of the earpiece speaks having been watching everything from the laptop screen. "If they really are going to move around ready to shoot what they find then we need to get you out of there. Damn it. I can't lose you. Let's look for an opening to get you out of there. Stay close to the stairs so you're ready to bolt the first chance you get. If only that stupid rat hadn't been there then we would have been fine."

The figure in the darkness nods softly and moves to be as close to the stairs as possible. The figure carefully watches the other two in the room mostly out of the corner of his eye to not get caught.

"Does it have enough power to be able to run?" The boss questions the other who is standing next to him.

"Yes. It has plenty of power. It is hooked up to the main power so we have no reason to even worry about it not having enough power. That is unless the main building doesn't have power."

"Good. Then let us hunt some rats."

The figure hidden within the darkness tenses waiting to see if where they are going to start over here or starting at another side. To the figures relief they move around to the opposite side to begin searching.

They are using little flashlights to search the darker areas.

The figure hidden in the darkness takes this moment to dash for the stairs hurrying up them.

"Run Near!" The voice on the other side of the earpiece slightly commands in concern.

"Wrong name." The figure, Near, responds to the other as he hurries along up the stairs. He makes it out and is quick to do the pattern before leaving that area behind. He slows to a casual walk when away from that room and he walks to get to where the other is waiting for him. He keeps going completely walking past a few of the other orphans making it closer and closer to the area where the other is.

"Oh no."

Near's eyes slightly flicker around upon hearing something concerning over the earpiece. "What happened?" He asks softly trying to make sure that no one else even hears him.

"I was just informed of a hack having been detected in our communication. It looks to have only gotten audio but that's not good at all for us."

Near clenches his teeth upon hearing this. "I'm almost to you."

"We're tracking where the hacking signal had come from." The one on the other side of the line reports to Near. "It might be done by the time you get here. If it is outside of this place I'm sure someone else from the group can go ahead to deal with them before anything bad happens. If it's in here then we can deal with it ourselves."

"Okay, see you soon." Near continues going on his way.

Elsewhere…

A button is pushed with a rewind sound before it is released causing an audio piece or play.

"Run Near!"

"Wrong name."

The tape is rewound once more only to play that same part over again.

The one who is listening has a rather serious look including lips placed in a flat looking line and eyes slightly narrowed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"I don't understand. What could this really mean?" A person with a laptop paces in the room with the laptop cued up ready to play the audio file at the push of a button. A hand comes up to tap the person's chin in deep thought. "I want to know. I want to understand. I just wish something else would come up that would be able to help me."

"Well, You're in luck."

The sudden voice makes the person in the room spin around to face the door to the room where two people stand with the door open.

One person is leaning his back against the right side of the doorframe arms and legs crossed.

The other is leaning against the other side of the door frame, shoulder against said doorframe also with arms and legs crossed.

The person in the room takes a slight step back. "How did you know?"

"Don't underestimate us." The one on the right pushes away from the doorframe to stand. Arms and legs uncrossing as the owner of said limbs moves into the room.

The other following as the first pauses to let the other in before closing the room door.

The two of them turn to look to the only other person in the room. They have the only safe exit behind them and escape through the window could cause some noteworthy damage. They now officially have the other person in the room trapped.

"What are you two going to do?" The person who is now trapped inquires almost making one of the other two laugh.

"Oh don't worry Matt. We have something rather special planned for you." The one that had almost laughed informs the other in the room.

Matt takes a wary step back away from the two of them.

The one of the other two who has been rather quiet glances to his partner. "Mello." He begins but the other stops him before he can say anymore by speaking up himself.

"Don't you start on me Near." The other, Mello, responds with his blue eyes glancing to look to the other. "You know as well as I that this needs to be done. It is in the best interest of the mission."

Near nods softly as he also turns to look to Matt who is trying to figure out what to do, as well as what the two are going to do with him. "You're right Mello. This does need to be done."

Matt tenses raising his arms to get ready to fight if he has to. "I-I am not afraid to fight you."

Finally, Mello bursts into laughter at this slightly confusing the redhead. "You seriously think that we are here to kill you? Oh, you crack me up."

"W-What…?" Matt is even more confused at this point after hearing such words come from the blonde.

"We could use someone like you." Mello tells the other who just blinks at him completely lost at this point. "You see I feel like I can trust you and Near here I'm sure feels the same." He points out as the platinum-haired boy nods in agreement. "So as long as you keep this all a secret then we would like to recruit your help." He slightly bends over to look at Matt a little more on his level. "Time is running out so decide now."

Matt glances from one to the other then back as he can't believe what he is hearing. "You… You really want my help?" He questions pausing to take a slight gulp before trying to say the sentence again.

"Listen we don't have much time left and we need to stop what is going to happen." Near now speaks up in which him doing so causes Matt to turn to look to him their eyes meeting. "An extra pair of eyes would be helpful and seeing as how you hacked into our communication then you can help to be extra eyes and ears. You can monitor things while we try to gather other information. Everything will go much more quickly this way."

Matt takes a moment to ponder what they are saying with his eyes at first flickering away before they flicker side to side. He knows that the two of them do indeed have a point that if time really is running out, in which it sounds like something bad is going to happen, then gaining a new ally would be very beneficial. He also considers that if he says no then he is running away from what could happen. He currently has no idea how devastating this thing could be especially without really knowing what is going to happen. He blinks his eyes slightly raising his head to kind of stand tall as he looks at the other two in the room. He has come to a decision on this situation. "I'm in." He informs the other two who smile upon hearing the response that they had been hoping to hear.

"Great." Mello is the first of the two to speak up first in response to this. "We're glad to have you on board."

"I just never expected you two to be working together." Matt admits to them though the two just seem to smile that comment off.

"Well, our rivalry is all just an act." Mello admits with a slight shrug to go along with his verbal response.

"We figured it would be the best way for us to get information while keeping suspicion off of our backs." Near adds to the explanation to Matt. "It lets us get information on two different angles and who would ever expect two 'rivals' to be working together?"

"You do have a point there." Matt must agree with the two's reasoning on that. "Well anyways where do we start?"

"With teaching you a few things that we use to communicate with each other." Mello informs him. "Now watch carefully." He looks down to his feet to get Matt to also look down to the blonde's feet. He kicks at the ground once before tapping his toes on the ground twice. He then slightly slams his foot back down onto the ground. "This means that we need to talk as soon as possible. We will usually use one of our rooms, most likely Nears room so as to be more likely to not be disturbed, to discuss things. But otherwise, we will meet up in different areas usually where no one will be. And we have timed meetups so we will let you know the ones that you'll be coming to."

"If I am going to help with this shouldn't I come to all of the meetings?" Matt inquires to the other raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Let's just say that there are some things that you cannot know about." Mello tells him with a slight warning in his voice. "We'll be meeting in Near's room tomorrow just after classes. Don't be late and make sure you are not followed." With that Mello and Near leave the room quickly heading off in opposite directions.

Matt is left standing there staring at the now open door wondering what the two are actually hiding from him. "They want my help… But they can't tell me everything…?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Near is walking along casually towards the destination keeping an eye out for anyone that might find him suspicious. He doesn't see anyone around however so getting into the room that has the entrance to where he needs to go into is pretty easy. "Okay I'm heading in." He radios in to the two sitting in his bedroom to help watch out for him.

"Copy that." Mello confirms first. "I am not detecting anything yet so you're all good to go."

"Same thing on my end so go ahead." Matt adds in confirmation as well. He had given Near a special camera that can scan the area to map out a room. He has also given him an inconspicuous camera to put down there to help them keep an eye on things even when not down there.

"Right then I am going in." Near confirms and he presses in the pattern to allow himself to go inside. He heads down the stairs quickly yet carefully not entirely sure who could be down there today. He makes it to the bottom and cautiously peeks around the corner but sees no one. "Anything coming from the darkness?" He whispers into the ear piece to the two watching from his room.

"No heat signatures are in the room." Mello informs him giving him the all clear.

"Hold on." Matt speaks up causing the two to listen worried that he might have seen something. "I want to scan the room so we can get a layout. This way we might see some more escape routes. Just stay where the camera on your shirt can see the room then stay as still as you can." His words cause an assurance for the other two that it is all that it is.

Near does as the red head has asked and he waits for the camera to scan the room in order for them to get a better idea of the layout.

"Okay." Matt gives the go ahead. "I got a good idea of the lay out. I'll keep it up and inspect it closer."

"Right then we will head inside to get more evidence." Mello confirms as Near moves further into the room to check out things on the table.

Near carefully turns off the part of the ear piece that allows the connection to Matt. He knows that Mello will inform him if Matt says something. He just can't let the red head know about this. He raises his hand to the other ear piece on his other side that he had snuck on that Mello has as well. He clicks the button to take pictures of what he is seeing. "Are you getting these?" He questions into the other ear piece.

"Holy smokes." A voice comes through the other ear piece so only Mello and Near can hear said voice. "If this really is what it is that they are planning then not only are the orphans in the orphanage in danger but so could the world!" The voice then makes a slightly thoughtful sound before speaking to them once again. "We may be putting you two in danger if we get you to tamper with the machine at this point. We may need to confront the ones that are involved in this entire plan. If you can get that information you will need to set up an ambush. Let us know when you have the plan set in place then contact us and we can provide any back up that you may need."

"Sounds good." Near confirms to this needing to speak for both himself and Mello as Matt would hear Mello if he said something to the other person. He switches on Matt's connection as he takes as many secret pictures as he possibly can wanting to include everything.

"So they plan to use these orphans as just stepping stones." Mello slightly growls as he watches all that is on his screen. "If they really do suck up all of this from all of the orphans then they are in a lot of danger. I don't think that they planned on the fact that there is a chance that the orphans could very well die from this. It is either that or they don't have the heart to care about the fate of these orphans." His hand on the small wooden table, that can be folded to be hidden easily, clenches into a fist. "Those bastards."

Matt turns away from his laptop screen placed on the work desk in the room to look to the blonde.

Mello feels the others eyes on him and he turns to meet Matt's eyes even if they are hidden behind orange lensed goggles. He finds a small smile of attempted assurance within that gaze. He feels like Matt is reminding him that they are doing all of this to stop them and that the red head is on board with helping to do so. He straightens not realizing he had hunched over in anger. He also turns back to his screen of the laptop that they are using. "Right. Well now we have information to look over."

"Shouldn't we tamper with the machine first?" Matt questions as he is unable to resist raising an eyebrow when the blonde turns to him. "That will at least set them back or even stop them."

"No. They'll take more cautionary measures and put us in danger. They'll be looking for someone or more who knows the truth. Right now we will get Near out of there. He needs to be safe." Mello informs Matt.

"It's strange hearing that from you." Matt must admit honestly to the other who lightly sighs.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Mello also adds a light shake of his head. "Anyways let us get our teammate to safety. We will plan from there especially after reviewing information we have gathered. Even if it will take us all night."

"Eh. I've gamed all night before. Can't be too different." The red head in the bedroom shrugs at this and turns back to the laptop that he is currently at. "Let's do this."

"Yes. Near get out of there. We'll meet in the current base and go from there depending on how long sorting through the information that we have will take." Mello informs their teammate currently out in the field so to speak.

"Copy that."

"Don't forget to plant the camera before leaving." Matt slightly pleads wanting to be helpful.

Near places the camera down glad that it looks like an automatic pencil sharpener which works. He knows that they won't see it coming. He hurries towards the stairs after planting said camera in the room.

"Camera is good and running. Now it is time to get you out of there." Matt speaks to the other who nods softly continuing the journey up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Once Near is back with the others they begin to go through the information that they've collected.

Of course Mello set up an alarm to ensure that they will be aware of the time.

After all they do not wish to be caught and nightly room checks will do them in. If they are not careful that is.

After awhile of looking the alarm sounds causing them all to stop.

"Okay." Mello cleans up what he can as the other two help him in doing so. "Well take a break until room checks are done then return here to continue working."

The three of them carefully organize their work so that they can quickly come back to it. They split up once that is done to make sure that they'll be in their rooms.

Mello cautiously opens the door just a little bit peering outside. He doesn't see anyone so he and Matt sneak out of the room. He goes over to his desk turning on his desk light. He grabs some lines pieces of paper only to begin writing on it. He knows that Rodger will just believe that he is studying or doing homework. However the truth is he is writing out possible plans for how to take down the group. He knows just as well as Near that they cannot let any of the group escape.

They cannot allow the group to get back together, find a new group to be evil with, may attempt to break those captured out of prison. They also need to ensure that they will have enough evidence for the police to do an official arrest.

If they fail that not only will the group be free, but they would most likely plot revenge.

That revenge could become directed at the innocent orphans... Ones who had nothing to do with the attempted arrest.

Though there is one problem. If they are caught doing any preparations, or be known that they know information, then any information, let alone proof, regarding the whole operation will likely be destroyed.

After that who knows what the group will do next. They could kill them, capture them to torture them, run off in different directions or anything else is possible.

Mello puts a pause on his thoughts upon hearing the door to his room open. He slightly turns, making it look like he is glancing to a book or some work, to get a glance just in case he comes closer. He busies his one hand with flipping through a book to help keep the illusion up.

Rodger spots him and after watching him for a moment before he closes the door.

Mello looks back to what he was doing. He knows that he will need to wait until he he hears Rodger walking back before he can go. He decides to finish writing ideas down while he waits listening for the other.

After a little bit Rodgers heavy footsteps are heard going down the hall. The footsteps head down the stairs then off to elsewhere.

Mello packs up his stuff and turns off his desk light. He takes what he will need and tip toes to his door. He pauses to listen wanting to ensure no other orphans were sneaking around. He hears nothing so he cautiously opens the door. He pokes his head out and glances around. He confirms that no one else is out right now. He steps out into the hallway and carefully makes his way to Nears room. He makes it and heads inside. He glances around seeing that Near has set up things again. He also sees that Matt isn't here yet. He feels that this is going to give him a chance to talk to Near alone. He will need to make it quick though.

Matt could come in at any moment.

"You know who will probably want us to update tomorrow." Mello points out in which Near nods in agreement.

"Yes. We will just need to plan around what we will be doing tomorrow." Bear responds twirling his head around one finger. "So we will have a meeting without Matt to figure things out. Possibly in the morning or after Matt heads off to go possibly get sleep. If we get the chance to sleep tonight."

Mello nods in response to this. He pulls out a chocolate bar from his pocket. He knows that they should do this and end the conversation for now.

Not long later Matt walks in carefully closing the door.

"Alright lets get to work." Mello says finishing his chocolate bar.

The group settles down to begin working once more.

"Guys." Matt speaks up after a little bit of going through information. He turns as the other two in the room pause only to turn to look to him. "I think you should come take a look at this." He informs them holding a piece of paper. "This has given me an idea of what we can do to possibly get them."

The two in the room head over to Matt who shows them a part of the blueprints that has a note on the side demanding that it be put in.

"So I get to be even more helpful to you guys." Matt informs them smiling. "If we can check what USB drive they are using for the program I can put a different program on it."

Mello hums in thought upon hearing this idea and nods softly. "We can mess up their machine then when they think that they have won we can spring our surprise." He agrees with this idea to add to the plan. He glances to Near in which the two share the same message in their eyes as Matt is looking at the picture.

'We will get a second one and copy the program for further inspection. We'll go down earlier to know what the look and style needs to be.'

Near gives a look that changes the message to that he will go out when he gets the chance to go get it.

Mello nods as softly as possible to agree to this.

The two turn back to Matt acting normal just in time as he looks up from the picture.

"And so it would make the machine act how we actually want it to work. There's already a function to trap any who might struggle in a tube that is very strong. That way if they attack then the kids will be safe. That way they won't be able to do much once we take control of everything. I'll even mask it to look like the regular program." Matt finishes and gets nods from the other two.

"That could very well work." Near agrees as he and Mello can have a good guess that there might be some bullets flying on the day of the ambush.

They will want to ensure the orphans safety as much as possible.

"Great." Matt is practically beaming as he feels his heart soar at the fact that he is getting a chance to prove himself useful to these two.

"You can work on as much of the program as you can while we will ensure that we get the USB." Mello informs Matt who nods. "Alright let's get some sleep."

The three clean up then head off to their beads for as much rest as they can manage.

Tomorrow is going to be very busy indeed.

AN:

I'm going out of town with my mom for the weekend. So here is the chapter early.

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

In the early morning Near is moving towards the entrance way to where the machine is.

Mello is watching from the control centre glad that Matt is still asleep in his own room. He watches as Near approaches where they need to get to. He makes sure to check the camera that they had placed with Matt to ensure that no one is currently down there. "All clear." He keeps his voice down not wanting to attract any unwanted attention if anyone might be waking up.

Near nods and heads opening the door only to go along to where the room is. He begins looking around making sure to not move things if possible. He may need to lift a few things but he ensures it was how he had found it. He finally finds what they are looking for and snaps a picture sending it so they can get the same design.

"Ok. We'll leave it for now and when we grab it for Matt we'll copy the program before handing it to him." Mello tells him getting the message that they can get the duplicate. "Let's go."

Near is quick to leave that area.

Later…

Mello sits down by Matt with a bunch of books.

Matt is working on his laptop back towards the wall at the table he's sitting at. He doesn't look unusual like this as he works away on his laptop. He is still as careful as always to ensure that he uses his hidden laptop in an area where they are less likely to be seen.

Mello grabs the top book opening it. "How is the program so far?" He asks in a whisper as they are skipping the first class of the day but they are known to sometimes do this.

Even if Rodger does sometimes ask them to go to class if he can find them. Though sometimes if they are doing anything important and that they make sure that they won't fall behind he lets them be.

"Almost complete. I'll have it done and be in my room by the time that you get it to me. So you two can go get it when you're ready." Matt whispers back in which Mello nods.

"We'll be bringing it to you at lunch time." Mello confirms to the red head sitting next to him.

"That sounds good." Matt confirms.

Mello sits there for a bit longer before closing the book. "I'll see you then. I'll find Near and prepare for our raid into the room. Just remember that we have to put it back before anyone realizes that it is missing."

"Don't worry. We can do it. As soon as I finish getting the program ready then it'll be easy. I'll just need to make sure the coding will go along with the program already on there and voila!" Matt confirms feeling more pumped than ever to do this for them.

"Thank you. Matt."

"Don't mention it. What they are planning to do cannot be forgiven. I am as ready as you are to get revenge on them for what they want to do."

Mello gets up as the bell, that indicates class is done, rings and leaves putting the books in the box to be put away. He leaves the library. He walks down the hallway and walks past Near. He bumps against him causing Near to pause with Linda, who had been walking beside him, stopping too.

The two turn to Mello as he keeps walking. Near looks as emotionless as usual while Linda looks really fuming mad.

"Watch where you are going!" Linda slightly shouts at the blonde only to stomp her foot on the ground.

Mello slightly chuckles and raises his arms to place his hands on the back of his head. He puts them in the shape of an X as best as he can so Near will see it. He looks to be just relaxing though to anyone else. "Nah. No need."

Near manages to keep himself from smirking and turns to walk away. His eyes flickering to Linda seeing as how she followed him from class talking his ear off. He truthfully hadn't actually listened to what she had been saying in the first place but instead was planning on how to escape unnoticed to get the duplicate delivery.

"Man that jerk. Where does he get off being like that?" Linda grumbles to herself crossing her arms over her chest. She then turns in surprise as Near begins to walk once more.

"Don't worry about it." Near tells her making it seem like he was just shrugging it off.

Linda quickly moves back to catch up with him. "Wow you are amazing to be able to shrug off behavior like that."

Near actually gives a small shrug and keeps going without another word to that conversation.

"So do you wanna walk to class with me?" Linda asks in a rather hopeful tone directed at the platinum haired boy.

"I was going to go get something from my room actually." Near corrects her on that causing Linda to slightly pause blush coming to her face.

"Y-You want me to come to you r-r-r-room with you?" Linda questions in slight bliss from her thoughts floating around in her head.

"No." Near's voice breaks her back to reality. "I want you to go to your class while I go to my room alone." He leaves after that with Linda staring in slight shock after him before looking down in disappointment. He makes it to his room and once that door is shut he lets his emotionless façade drop. He smirks laughing quietly. "That fool. I could never be with someone like her. I'm already in a committed relationship." He moves away from his door that he had been leaning against heading towards his desk. "She's annoying to be honest." He grabs his hidden laptop and types away to be told where the location will be. "Perfect. No one will really notice me being gone. Besides the teachers trust me enough to not fall behind and I've done it a few times in the time I've been here." He had always been sure to not do this often but from time to time he does skip class. He usually hears others just saying that he thought the class was too boring and he wanted to challenge himself. He has also heard rumors that he sometimes needed a break from classes and that he is never worried about anyone beating him anyways. He never gives an excuse as to why he skips class and just lets people think what they want to. He has bigger things to worry about than them at this current point in time anyways.

The laptop gives him the information he needs so now he will be able to go get it.

Near leaves his room and heads outside keeping to himself as usual. He goes by unnoticed and gets into the forest in the back of the orphanage. He makes it to the wall only to look up at it. He smirks to himself only to begin climbing a nearby tree. He crawls along a branch he had found to get to the top of the wall. He gets onto the walls edge and looks down. He makes sure that nothing is in his way then hops down landing in which he crouches while he lands. He feels lucky to have had that training which had helped him be able to land easier. He gets to his feet and jogs to get to the destination. He approaches the alley then turns into it making it look like he's just taking a short cut.

There is no one seen in the alley but after he takes a turn so he can't be seen by any major roads someone steps out.

The person is wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up. This person approaches Near who stops walking. The person's hands stay in the hoodies pockets and the two stop facing each other. The person ensures that they have not been followed then turns back to the smaller boy. "Let's do this quick. Give a quick report then I will give you what you need."

Near nods softly in a promise to keep it short and do it quick. "We've acquired information on the plans as have been shared. We also have a plan to get the ambush done and will be sending more information tomorrow."

"And have you acquired all the information on all those that are involved?"

"We will be doing that today. Do not worry we will get the information and proof needed for them to be arrested properly. We will be sharing everything when it is ready."

"A good job." The person pulls out the requested item handing it to Near. "I am sure you two will not disappoint."

"Never have and never will." Near confirms as he takes the item then the two turn to head on their own ways for now.

"I will see you another time."

"Same to you." Near is the first to move and heads off to get back to Whammys house.

The person turns to glance over said persons shoulder to watch Near head off. After a moment the person turns away walking off to head elsewhere.

Near makes it back to Whammys finding another tree to climb to get over the fence. He takes the item to his room where Mello is awaiting his arrival.

Mello turns to him as he opens the door. He is sitting at the desk with his left side facing it. He had been tapping his pointer finger against the desks surface. He stopped however when the other had opened the door. "Let's do this." He says plain and simple receiving a nod of agreement as the door closes behind the shorter boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

It was easy grabbing what they needed as no one was down there at the time.

The group had gone down there a little earlier than when the two had decided to go.

Now with the USB they meet in Nears room first. They plug it into a laptop along with the duplicate in order to try to copy the program. It begins doing so letting the two sit back and wait.

"This evening we should try to get information on all of those that are involved. Time is running out. We have to get our plan and all of our information ready by the end of the day tomorrow." Mello reminds Near who nods in agreement.

"As of right now we only have three days left to make sure that everything is ready." Near confirms and slightly glances down. "It doesn't give us much time."

Mello nods in agreement to this. "Yes. We'll have to move in as fast as possible."

Near hums in slight thought before blinking as a light bulb goes off in his head. "I think I have an idea." He tells the blonde who blinks in interest upon hearing this.

"Do share."

"Well if they won't all be there then we can send out a fake message to get them in the same place at the same time. Then when we spring our little surprise…" Near continues on informing Mello of his idea for a plan while the other listens to him.

Mello hums in an impressed tone upon hearing this plan that his partner has come up with. "I like it." He agrees with the plan making Near smile softly.

"Thank you."

The laptop beeps informing them that the copying has finished.

"Just in time." Mello gets the two USBs out and he hands Near the original USB. "We'll keep this one hidden for now and when we report everything we'll hand it over."

Near nods in agreement so the two put the laptop away only to head off towards Matt's room.

It is almost lunchtime anyways.

They make it to Matt's room only to knock on the door.

The red head opens the door cautiously then backs off letting the two slip quickly into his room. He closes the door once the two are inside. He feels that they had did it just in time as they hear someone just entering the hall just as the door closed. He turns to the two. "Did you get it?" He questions them quietly with a serious gaze.

The two nod and Near holds out the USB.

"Thanks." Matt takes the USB gently with a smile. His leg is almost bouncing in excitement at the fact that he gets to put his skill to good use now. "They won't know what hit them. The program will be under our command."

"Yes." Mello slightly turns away. "You get the program on there and we'll put it back where it needs to go."

"Don't worry." Matt assures him putting the USB into a laptop of his. "I've got everything ready. It'll be rather quick as soon as I make sure that it is tuned to the current program on here." He begins typing away as he works.

Mello and Near hang by the door to listen for anyone coming inside. They also have stepped back so if they need to talk they can whisper to each other with a lesser chance of Matt hearing them. They wait in silence for now as the red headed goggles wearing genius works.

"As soon as his program is done we can return the USB then we can get ready to gather the information we need on who is working on such a project." Mello whispers to Near who nods his head in agreement.

"Yes. It shouldn't be hard. I'm sure that their leader is keeping tabs on them. I don't believe that he fully trusts them." Near whispers back to the other getting a nod in return to his words.

"Ha! Childs play!" Matt slightly laughs causing the two to turn to look to him. "This program is so poorly put together compared to what I could do. This is going to be so easy!" His typing keeps going for a few moments longer then he jumps onto his feet. "And…. Done!" He spins around to try to meet the twos eyes as they are watching him. "The USB is now under our control. They won't know that anything is wrong. Then when the day comes we spring the trap. They'll think that it worked but really it will only protect the intended targets from any possible attack that they might throw."

"Excellent work." Mello nods and holds out his hand expecting to be given the USB. "Now lets go put it back."

"One more thing before I do that." Matt tells them watching both of them carefully. "I know there are things you have to hide from me for whatever reason. However how did you even come to learn of such evil in the orphanage? You're just orphans too and I'm not sure whether or not you ever were rivals and abandoned that to just an act… Or if you never were rivals… But what I do know is something is fishy here. You don't let me come to all of the meetings or so I am lead to believe. Things are just not adding up. How did you even become involved in this? In trying to stop this crazy plan? How long has this been going on? I just want to know more…"

Mello and Near share a moments glance at this then turn back to Matt.

"Well you see Matt we got involved when we had accidentally over heard a teacher conversation." Mello tells him making Matt blink in surprise. "It was a while ago. We just happened to be in the same room with no one else around at the right time. We knew that something was going on so we began to investigate." He lightly shrugs as if it's no big deal. He knows that he isn't being fully honest with the other; though the part of it all starting by an overheard conversation is true. "We had to investigate things starting from square one. So we took a little longer than we wanted to get the information that we needed. We didn't know who we could trust other than each other. So we tried to keep everyone else at a distance from what we really were doing. We also don't want you getting too far deep into this and while you can still live your life we are doing a bunch more work. We can't ask you to drop everything to help us. Plus we also can't have you doing everything. We feel we have to pull our own weight too. We just also don't want you getting hurt by going too far into this. Me and Near are already in danger from how deep we've gotten ourselves into this. At this point we'd just be dragging you down trying to bring you to how deep in this we are. Does that answer your questions?"

Matt blinks upon hearing this. "Oh." He offers the USB to the two of them. "I see. It's understandable when you put it like that."

"Thanks." Mello takes the USB. "If we had known we could count on you for all of this then we would have talked to you sooner. We just had to be really careful."

"I figured as much." Matt nods to them.

The two turn and head off cautiously out of the room with the USB.

"Huh. Good guys to the end." Matt smiles softly to himself. "I bet Near convinced Mello that they should just keep it between themselves." He turns to glance to the TV and game consoles in his room. "Plus Mello is right. If I had to do more work I wouldn't be able to really live my life. That'd mean no video games. I need my precious video games." He heads over to them and sits down grabbing a controller. "Speaking of video games, let me play for a bit. I feel like I've been gone far too long from them." He begins playing one of his games.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Mello and Near returned the USB so it would not be seen as missing. They then waited until it turned to night planning on getting what else it is that they will need.

Mello is in his room making it look like he is doing some homework. He slightly turns when Rodger opens the door to check that he is in his room on time. He turns away when Rodger closes the door. He gets up and begins to grab a few things including a flashlight, his on the ear communicator and some coins to create distractions just in case. He stands by the door listening until he hears Rodger leave. He sneaks off to Near's room as quickly and silently as possible. He makes it and gives two soft knocks in which Near opens the door coming out. "Let's do this."

Near nods in agreement. He pulls out his own flashlight from his pocket after the two of them put on their ear communicators.

Their ear communicators have hidden cameras on them so they don't need to bring any.

Near let's Mello take the lead as they head towards the stairs to get this started.

Meanwhile….

Matt heads towards Mellos room and opens the door. "Mels! You'll never guess who is a part of this… Entire…. Thing…" He trails off a little quietly as he finds that Mello is not in his room. He turns away closing the door. "Maybe he's in Near's room?" He heads to the other boy's room but when he opens the door he finds that the other is missing as well. "Where in the world could they have gone?" He heads back to his room to try to figure out what is going on. He sits on his bed wishing that he had gotten the chance to put up cameras around Whammys. He didn't because he was almost caught trying to do so by a teacher. He couldn't be caught with them placed around.

Especially seeing as how if he is caught with them and kicked out he'd have no where to go.

He couldn't risk being caught and almost being caught snapped him back to reality enough to not do it. "Could they be having a meeting somewhere in secret that I cannot attend for the reasons that they believe in their heads?" He sighs believing that it is what they are doing. "Well… I guess I'll just have to tell them about it tomorrow."

Elsewhere…

Mello and Near turn on their flashlights to see better while being careful. They keep alert and try to keep the beams from their flashlights close to reduce the chances of them getting caught. They find no teachers walking around and make it to the location that they need to be in.

The door is of course locked so Near pulls out a lock pick he had brought with them.

Near places his flashlight in his mouth to see what he is doing. He then begins to pick the lock while Mello keeps watch for anyone coming.

Mello has turned off his flashlight for a moment while he keeps alert for anyone coming. He turns hearing the soft click as the other get the lock unlocked so they can enter the room. He hurries over turning on his flashlight and they cautiously open the door checking for anyone inside.

No one is there so they head in closing the door behind themselves.

The two are quick to start and begin to start going through drawers. They look in desk drawers and file cabinets.

That is until finally in a bottom drawer of a file cabinet they find what they are looking for.

A bunch of binders with names on the one side along with what their roll is including technician and so on.

The two of them begin flipping through the binders finding pictures, written reports and even some audio recordings. They are quick to get pictures of each and every page as well as getting recordings of the audio files playing. They don't really take the time to read anything as they need to move quickly but let themselves listen to the audio files of reports that for whatever reason were not just written on paper.

Once they have gone through everything they make sure the binders are put back like how they were found, the two of them hurry out of the room making sure to lock the doors.

There is one way to lock it from the inside as there is a small little part of the doorknob that can be turned to lock the door.

The two quickly but carefully head back towards their rooms splitting up to get into their own room.

"Tomorrow we will have to give them our plan." Mello speaks a little quietly into his ear piece communicator.

"In the morning we will make sure everything should work well then in the afternoon we will go to the meeting to give our report of the plan."

"Sounds good. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

With that the two of them turn off their ear communicators to get some rest.

The next day as planned Mello and Near meet in the morning.

"Okay so what we have is that once the first part is complete we can move on to this part. Which has things that will happen by group A moving in like this then group B will come from the other way. That way we will not fail in getting what we want to happen."

The other nods then with them both in agreement over the plan Mello and Near head off to get to the meeting spot.

The two of them climb a tree to get over the wall then jog away from the orphanage heading to the meeting spot. They make it to Shadow Park and settle down together on a bench that has another bench behind them. They don't turn to look when they hear someone sit behind them as they pretend to just be minding their own business.

"So what have you got cooked up for the plan?" A soft voice questions to the two on the other bench.

"We indeed have a plan that we believe will work." Near begins.

"And we have all of the information that we should need to arrest them but we might also be able to get extra information. We sent the information we have found last night in. So now we can focus better on the plan to move in to stop them."

"Go on."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Today is the day.

Mello, Matt and Near are in their usual seats. They are keeping an eye on the front area.

Matt is tapping a finger against the top of his desk.

Mello and Near are running through the plan in their heads once more before everyone arrives.

Mello even checks that his hidden weapon is still there with a slight brush of his stomach area.

Near feels confident enough to not have to check on his weapon.

Mello and Near are on opposite sides one row in from the end while Matt is more in the middle in the desk next to Mello.

Soon a group of adults come in standing in the front.

Rodger walks out in front and stands there with an 'Im important' stance. His legs spread a little and his hands folded neatly behind his back. "Welcome." He greets the orphans. "Today as you all know is the big test to determine where you rank." He tries to be subtle but Mello and Near can tell he must be playing with something behind his back. "As usual you will be seated until the process is complete." His lips twitch upwards in a slight smirk. "Everything will begin momentarily."

Mello and Near are quick to move out of the way just in time as clear tubes drop down around each orphan.

Mello also quickly makes Matt sit back down just in time for the tube to capture him too. He of course makes sure to pull his hand back to not get hurt.

"Hey!" Matt turns to the blonde in shock at this.

"Sorry." Mello apologizes before he and Near rush together towards the adults who are surprised that the two weren't captured too.

The two are quick to pull out their pistols and make it to the front aiming the weapons at the group.

"No where to run or hide now." Mello states giving a big smirk to the shocked adults.

Near kicks the wall when some adults try to run out the door.

A group of people dressed in black rush in stopping any attempts at escape as they raise their own weapons.

"What's going on?!" Rodger demands looking between Mello, Near and the other group now here. "Who are they and what are they doing here!?"

"You really thought you'd get away with your plan? We've been watching you for quite a long time." Mello speaks getting Rodger's attention on him. "We've been gathering information on your plan along with evidence. Enough to put you all under arrest."

The adults are quickly grabbed by members of the group that had come bursting in.

Rodger backs away when he feels the brush of someone trying to grab him. He glances around only for his eyes to look to the pistols in Mello and Near's hands. He watches them be turned in his direction. "You think you've won? I don't know why or how you two are involved in all of this but you won't be taking me that easily." He is quick to pull out his own pistol swinging it around trying to make them back off. He begins walking backwards away from the group. "Besides you haven't actually stopped the plan." He pulls out a remote looking switch from behind his back. He smirks widely at them before pressing a big red button. He waits for a few moments only for his smirk to fall when nothing seems to happen. He tries again yet with no success. "What the hell!?" He begins clicking the button over and over again. His gaze becoming more and more like a glare at the remote as nothing continues to happen. "Why won't this damn thing work!?"

Mello laughs at his futile attempts at getting it to work. "Do you really think that we would gather enough evidence to place you under arrest without stopping the plan?"

"What did you do!?" Rodger demands glaring at the two.

"We got a little help in looking into your program. Once that was done there was a code put in it in order to control what it does. Now you can't reach any of the orphans and you can't make the machine work properly." Near explains to him. "So you've lost. Give up now to make it easier on you."

Rodger throws the remote down onto the ground in clear anger causing it to break a little. He takes aim with his gun at Mello firing a few shots before doing the same at Near.

The two are forced to duck behind the nearest orphan and when Rodger tries shooting again the bullets are deflected.

Rodger grumbles a little at seeing that the two are using his own plan against him. He can't touch them with his bullets as things stand right now.

Near turns to glance to the group holding the other adults involved under arrest. He makes a quick gesture to back up a little to try to not get them shot.

The group do so as they step back ready to get the adults out to safety if things get too wild.

Near turns his attention back to Rodger as said man plus Mello are exchanging shots between each other. He waits as he bides his time keeping an eye on Rodger ready to take a shot once the opportunity shows itself.

Mello continues to shoot at Rodger who tries to dodge while shooting back at the blonde.

The orphans that are watching have mixed reactions with some cowering in fear and others watching in shock or in fascination at all that is happening.

It is as if some can't believe that something that would often be seen in movies with a villain plan along with heroes trying to stop the plan and all.

Near doesn't focus on the orphans seeing as how they are safe in their tubes that will protect them from the gunfire. He waits until he spots his chance when Rodger is forced to take a moment to reload. He knows that Mello will either be reloading as well or be close to needing to reload. He quickly comes out of his hiding spot taking aim. He fires hitting Rodgers hand causing him to shout in pain dropping the gun to the ground. He moves in quickly seeing Mello out of the corner of his eye doing the same as him. He tackles Rodger trying to get him restrained.

Rodger struggles as Mello hurries to try to help his partner in securing the older man.

Mello slightly gasps noticing an all too familiar gleam in the middle of Near and Rodgers struggles against each other. "Near!" He takes aim with his pistol where he had seen the gleam. He fires at it hoping to save his partners life. He also hopes that he doesn't end up accidentally hitting his partner in the midst of the struggling. His body feels ready to move into action once the shot hopefully hits the intended target.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

The room almost seems to be holding its breath to wait and see if things will turn out alright in the end.

Rodger lets out a rather loud yelp of pain as his hand is hit causing the knife to be knocked away from him falling to the ground. He snarls in rage and pain reeling back away from Near mostly out of instinct. He tries to make a quick recovery while cradling his injured hand carefully. He hasn't even noticed that his back away from Near he had kicked his knife even further away as it slides on the floor.

Near uses this moment of distraction to grab a hold of the older man to take advantage in order to restrain him. He grabs his arms slamming his body against the nearby wall. He forces the others arms behind him enough to finally be able to slap some handcuffs onto his wrists. He almost wants to let out a sigh of relief that it is finally all over but he holds it back.

Mello slightly lowers his gun with a heavy sigh of relief at the sight.

With Rodger restrained it appears that it truly finally is all over.

The two have momentarily forgotten about the orphans watching them do all of this. They turn to the doorway as someone walks inside heading over towards them. They wait in silence in respect to the woman who had just walked into the room.

"That was a very good job." The woman informs them. "Agents."

"Wait!"

The woman, Mello and Near turn when Linda speaks up.

"What in the world is going on!? Agents? They're orphans of Whammys house!" Linda slightly protests as she is trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"Well you're partially right." The woman begins. "They are orphans which help to keep their real identities untraceable. However they are agents and were sent here when we got wind of a possible evil plan happening here. They came to investigate and plan to take down the group that is in charge of this operation."

"So… They're really agents…?" Linda slightly glances down at this.

"Yes. They are."

Matt finds himself suddenly realizing why Mello and Near couldn't have him go to all of the meetings. He finally understands that they had to keep their true reasons for getting involved a secret to him. He can't believe that he never realized what was really going on right under his nose.

"But two things why are you telling us all of this and the two are rivals. How can they work together?" One of the other orphans in the room inquires to the lady.

The lady smiles. "Well there is no way you'll be able to find out anything because they were never rivals. They are actually partners who work together on missions. We do this with agents to help to make things go faster and to help the safety of our agents. For why I am telling you all this is because you wouldn't be able to track them. They as agents are required to change themselves for each mission. This includes names that they use, backgrounds, way of acting, way they dress and anything else that they decide is needed. Who knows perhaps one day some of might join the agency. With some training if you are chosen. From martial arts, weapon training and other needed such training." The lady gives a smile then turns away. "Well it is time for us to get going." She tells them as all of the adults that had been involved with the plan are taken away. "I will make sure that all those involved will be replaced with good people."

"You can leave that to me."

Everyone turns their attention to the doorway to find a slightly hunched over figure there.

Those that recognize him, the orphans, smile and gasp in surprise at seeing the man who had just entered the room.

"You all did good jobs." The man moves further into the room.

Those in the room that know who this man is smile at him in greeting.

"We can leave such a task to him." Mello informs the lady who turned to him when he had spoken, nods believing him.

"Alright." The lady turns back to the man who had just walked into the room nods to him as well. "Then we shall leave this up to you."

"Thank you for your help in all of this. I only regret not having arriving sooner to help."

"We all understand that you can get quite busy with all the work that just piles on." Mello informs the man trying to not say that the man standing before them is really L himself.

L smiles and nods softly placing one of his thumbs to rest on his bottom lip. "Well I'm glad that it's over."

"We'll leave you to cleaning everything up." Near speaks up in which L nods softly.

"Yes. And you have good luck out there." L tells the two making them feel proud.

"Thank you." Both Mello and Near express their gratitude before following the lady, who appears to be their boss, out of the rom. The two share a nod with Watari who is standing just outside of the room. They continue following their boss knowing that they will be able to get their stuff. They know that a van is likely waiting with people to help them get their stuff packed and taken out as fast as possible.

As expected it took no time at all to clean out their rooms to make it seem like they were never there in the first place. All done before the orphans were freed from what had protected them during the fight.

The next day Matt is in his room typing away at his laptop. He's actually been trying to do this for the past while since nighttime. He stops after a few moments and slams his fist down on the table. "God damn it!" He curses to himself. "It really is true. No matter how much I search I can't find anything on them. It truly is as if they appeared out of nowhere at Whammy's house. I can't even find anything with these backstories they apparently have so they really must have made them up." He finds himself frowning for a good long moment realizing that he may have never truly known the two of them in the first place. He isn't sure how much of their personalities were an act and how much was the real them shining through. He turns away deciding to give it a rest for now. He knows that he really probably won't be able to find anything anyways. He moves away from his laptop deciding to try to play some games to get his mind off of things for a bit.

It works as the sounds of the game he is currently playing rings throughout his room; making him even momentarily forgetting that he should be in class right about now.

The red head came to believe that he would never see the two ever again.

Five years later….

Matt has already left Whammy's having turned into an adult. He chose to leave to work as a free-lance hacker rather than take the opportunity to become the next L.

L is currently training the next successor, as when Matt left he heard of the person who was behind him in ranks say that he would be delighted to be the next L.

Matt is typing away on his laptop doing some personal investigation in his currently dim lighted apartment he uses as his main base. He is looking into a possibly rather rich drug dealer. He had hacked into a laptop that had added that a man in severe debt owed a lot of money to the drug dealer. He had done this as the customer had hoped that there'd be too many to remember so if it was erased he'd be free from that. He wonders if he could figure out a way to take some money that the drug dealer is making. He has been hacking into accounts and stealing money ever since he had left Whammys. He did this mainly to help support himself on top of being a free-lance hacker. He is about halfway done when a little message pops up on his screen. His eyes flickering over the words on the pop up that seem important.

You have been chosen to become an agent of a top secret agency. We have been watching your abilities for a little while once we have found you after you left Whammy's house orphanage. You have great potential and skills. So we would like to offer you a job in our agency.

Matt pushes his goggles up onto his forehead and he finds himself smiling softly. He can tell pretty well what group has actually sent this to him. He, without a moments hesitation, clicks the agree button. He is then given information on where a van will pick him up to come to the main office. He goes there and sees the described van that opens its doors to him. He climbs in and lets them take him to the main office. He notices that it looks like a regular office building. He is taken inside and he almost grins as he sees the two figures waiting for him inside in front of the main desk.

"Long time no see. Matt."

The end.


End file.
